Slytherin
Note: This page combines canon Harry Potter material with fanon without making clear which parts are fanmade. Slytherin is one of the four Hogwarts Houses. It was founded by Salazar Slytherin. Its members usually show traits such as cunning, ambition, determination or resorcefulness. Its colors are green and silver and its animal is a snake. It represents the element of water and the season of winter. Its common room is located in the dungeons. Traits and values Members of the Slytherin are often cunning and ambitious. It also has the traits of cleverness, resourcefulness and determination. Slytherins are also said to have a tendency to break the rules. Slytherin is usually associated with dark wizards due to the fact that many of the Slytherin traits are also useful for villanous purposes. While Slytherin is the House with the most dark wizards, the other Houses have at least some and not all Slytherins are evil. Slytherin favors pure-blood members and has the highest pure-blood percentage of all Hogwarts Houses, though half-blood Slytherins are also pretty common. Muggle-born Slytherins exist but they're rare. Relations to other Houses Gryffindor Slytherin and Gryffindor are the greatest rivals out of all Hogwarts Houses. The rivarly dates back to the Hogwarts founders' time, as Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor had a rivarly. The traits associated with Gryffindor and Slytherin also make them the 2 more competitive houses so it is no surprise that the strongest rivalry is between them. Because of the rivalry, friendships between Gryffindors and Slytherins are rarer than between any other Houses. Ravenclaw Conflict between Slytherins and Ravenclaws is less common than that between Slytherins and Gryffindors, but when it happens, it usually ends badly for the Ravenclaw. Whether this means victory for the Slytherin varies. This is so notable that a statue was built for the rare instance of Ravenclaw defeating Slytherin. Hufflepuff Friendships between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff are seen as some of the strongest friendships. Both Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are typically dedicated. Slytherins Unless stated otherwise, it is assumed that each student went to Hogwarts for 7 years. The only known exceptions in Slytherin at the moment are Salazar Slytherin (who was one of the founders of Hogwarts), Jacob Jenkins (who got expelled) and Duncan Ashe (who died the around the time Jacob was expelled) Almost sorted to Slytherin * Peter Pettigrew (Gryffindor, 1971, Hatstall) * Gilderoy Lockhart (Ravenclaw, 1975) * Harry Potter (Gryffindor, 1991) Slytherin families As a house valuing tradition and blood status, and due to the fact that individuals often got sorted into the same house as their family, there was a large number of pure-blood families where most members got sorted into Slytherin. Some Slytherin families had half-blood members as well. *'Black family:' A pure-blood family that disowned any members marrying non-pure-bloods or with pro-Muggle views. Sirius was the only member in many generations not to be sorted into Slytherin. *'Burke family:' A pure-blood family. *'Crabbe family:' A pure-blood family. *'Gaunt family:' A pure-blood family that took their purity to the point of inbreeding, descendants of Salazar Slytherin. *'Goyle family:' A pure-blood family as of the 1980s, but not included in the Sacred Twenty-Eight, possibly indicating it had half-blood members or members with pro-Muggle views in the 1930s. *'Jenkins family:' Had both pure- and half-blood members. Also had members in other Hogwarts houses, but mostly Slytherin. *'Lee family:' A pure-blood or half-blood family. *'Lestrange family:' A British and French pure-blood family. Many British members of the family were sorted into Slytherin. *'Malfoy family:' A pure-blood family, but did not take their purity to the point of inbreeding, allowing their members to marry half-bloods. *'Rosier family:' A pure-blood family related to other pure-blood families such as the Lestranges and the Blacks. *'Slytherin family:' Founder of the Slytherin house Salazar was from this family. Their descendants, the Gaunts, were mainly sorted into Slytherin. *'Snyde family:' A pure-blood of half-blood family, although not a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, likely indicating the family had members marrying first-generation half-bloods. Four consecutive generations of this family had been sorted into Slytherin. House Cup As a competitive house, Slytherin students often put effort in trying to get house points in order to win the House Cup, even if this meant secretly breaking the rules. Some Slytherin prefects especially considered the House Cup important, and would get angry when Slytherin students did something to lose house points. Similarly, they would be proud of any Slytherins earning many house points. Slytherin won the first ever House Cup held at Hogwarts, as well as the third and seventh, which were their only victories among the first 8 House Cups. Their first time placing fourth was in the 6th House Cup. Slytherin had a seven-year winning streak in 1985-1991, and almost won the House Cup in 1992 before Headmaster Albus Dumbledore gave last minute points to Gryffindor. Despite almost winning, their number of points that year was lower than usual, although the same applied to other houses that year as well. List of House Cup placements: *1st House Cup: 1st *2nd House Cup: 2nd *3rd House Cup: 1st *4th House Cup: 2nd *5th House Cup: 2nd *6th House Cup: 4th *7th House Cup: 1st *8th House Cup: 2nd *1981: 2nd or lower *1982: 2nd or lower *1983: 2nd or lower *1984: 2nd or lower *1985: 1st *1986: 1st *1987: 1st *1988: 1st *1989: 1st *1990: 1st *1991: 1st *1992: 2nd *1993: 2nd or lower *1994: 2nd or lower *1995: Unknown *1997: 2nd Category:Wizarding School Houses Category:Urban Universe Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry